With the growing popularity of computers, interactive electronic communications and on demand media, consumers now have access to a wealth of entertainment, information retrieval and communication services. For example, many consumers take advantage of broadband based audio and video services, which they can access via their mobile devices, computers or set-top boxes (STBs). These services and devices enable users to perform activities such as record content, queue television programs, play video games, perform video conferencing, access the Internet, etc. Typically, the subscriber to the service can configure one or more settings or controls (e.g., parental controls) for controlling how other users access these services or devices. Unfortunately, these settings must be established in advance to be effective and the process for establishing the settings can be cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to enable a subscriber to establish rules for controlling user interaction with a resource based on the activity of the user.